Imposter
by poppincupcakes12
Summary: "What creature sat in the corner the first time Harry Potter visted my office." Lupin asked, Shaking 'Harry' slightly. "Answer me!" "I-I don't know!" he yelled back at Lupin. Lupin shook his head,"He's an imposter."
1. Chapter 1: Intruder

Summary: "What creature sat in the corner the first time Harry Potter visited my office." Lupin asked, Shaking 'Harry' slightly. "Answer me!" "I-I don't know!" he yelled back at Lupin. Lupin shook his head,"He's an imposter." 

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter!  
>Sorry the first chapter is a bit short. The next ones to come will be longer promise. <p>

**Chapter One:**

Lupin grabbed Harry's' arm, none to gently and pushed him up against the wall. "Oi!" Hagrids voice hollered from the front door, he was still trying to make his way into the cramped house. "Le' go of him! Le' go of Harry!" 

Lupin ignored him. 

"What creature sat in the corner the first time that Harry Potter visited my office at Hogwarts?" He asked, shaking Harry carefully. "Answer me!" 

"I-I don't know!" Harry yelled back at Lupin, causing Lupin to tighten his grip. 

"What creature!" Lupin asked desperately. 

Harry remained silent. 

Lupin released Harry and leaned back against a cupboard, "He's an imposter, the real Harry would know the answer." 

Harry's eyes went wide. He began to unattached himself from the wall. 

Lupin held up a hand,"Don't even think about it." He clamped his hand on the counter to steady himself,"We've been betrayed. Voldemort knew that Harry was being moved tonight and the only people who could have told him were directly involved in the plan. He's an imposter." 

"So why aren' you checkin' me? I could be." Hagrid questioned,still struggling to fit through the door. 

"You're half-giant," said Lupin, "The poly-juice potion wouldn't work." 

The two adults directed their attention back on the fake Harry,"Now the question I think we need to get answered, is how and who you are?" Lupin said staring at the intruder, while Hagrid stopped with the door momentarily to hear the answer. 

"I-I" He began, but soon cut off by Molly making her way into the kitchen. 

She stopped right away and examined the scene in front of her. "Well whats going on in here?" 

Lupin sighed,"He's not the real Harry, we are trying to get information out of him as we speak." 

Molly put her hands on her hips,"Hmm well I bet I can get em' to talk." She stalked over to 'Harry' and grabbed his arm, forcing him out of the room and away from everyone. 

Lupin and Hagrid exchanged looks of confusion, but let it slide. Hargid finally succeeded in squeezing through the door, and sat in a wooden chair next to George who laid on the couch, blood seeping out of his head. 

The chair collapsed under Hagrid, making George chuckle slightly but stop quickly due to the pounding in his head. 

There was a cracking sound from outside. Lupin ran out the back door. 

Two figures appeared in the yard, one was Hermione turning into her normal form. The other Kingsley. Lupin and Kingsley raised their wands at each others chest. 

"The last words Albus Dumbledore spoke to the pair of us?" 

"Harry is the best hope we have. Trust him," Lupin said calmly, lowering his wand to his side. 

Kingsley did not, "Somebody betrayed us! They knew we would be moving Harry tonight." 

Lupin remaining calm said,"Yes someone has it seems. Not only that but we have ourselves an imposter." 

Kingsleys arm went limp sending his wand to the ground,"What? Where's Harry then!" 

"We don't know, some how we got fooled." 

Kingsley sighed,"Who else made it back?" 

"Only the imposter,Hagrid,George, and me." 

Hermione groaned,"We have to find Harry!" 

Lupin raised his other hand to calm her,"We have to wait for the others to come back first. He may be with one of them." 

Hermione nodded. 

"Where's George?" Kingsley asked. 

"He lost an ear." Replied Lupin. 

"He what?" Hermione said in a high voice. 

"I'll show you." 

The three went inside and headed through the kitchen and into the sitting room, where Ginny was tending to George. She had managed to stop his bleeding leaving a gaping hole where his ear had been. 

"How's he?" Hermione asked. 

Ginny looked up,"He's alive..." 

Before anyone could react Mr. Weasley came running through the kitchen and into the sitting room. Mr. Weasley dropped to his knees at the sight of his son. Fred came in shortly after and joined his dad on the floor. 

"How do you feel, Georgie?" Asked Fred once he realized he was awake. 

"Saintlike." He mumbled back. 

"what?" Fred asked not knowing if he heard him correct. 

"Saintlike." repeated George, pointing at the hole in his head. "You see I'm holy, Fred, get it?" 

"Pathetic,"Fred told George. "With the whole wide world of ear related humor, you choose I'm holey?" 

George began to explain,"Well-" 

But a sound from up stairs interrupted him. Everyone went silent once they recognized the voice. Mrs. Weasley was yelling, no mistaking it. The yelling disappeared, and was replaced by footsteps coming down the stairs. 

Mrs. Weasley came into the sitting room slightly red in the face. Everyone stared up at her waiting for her to speak. "Well" She panted, "i believe our intruder is none other than Draco Malfoy."


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival

A/N: Thank you~ kginn21, Daniellexx, memymalfoy, margarita drink, Crazy4pyro, galatea black, hvnsllbbygrl, Inuhana,sweet-tang-honney For adding me to your favorte stories. 

Thank you~ lsole, hpfan98, .GRAVE18, Karate Chic, kiersten48, Peppermint. Rocks, tripleloopx, cupcakeXmuffins, bcbabe, SupaaSweetApril, Inuhana, DuHasstBrenda, sweet-tang-honney, for adding me to your story alert.  
>T<p>

ripleloopx: I'm glad your intrigued ;) 

memymalfoy: Aw thank you :) 

sweet-tang-honney: Thank you, glad to hear you liked it :) 

I'll have you know that I just hand typed all your user names. I didn't realize till the end I could copy and paste them... 

Sorry if I missed anyone.  
><strong>Chapter two:<strong> 

Silence fell over the room. Everyone was at a lost for words. Kingsley was the first to break the silence that hung above their heads,"You mean-" 

"I'm afraid so." Molly interrupted. 

"Where is he?" Lupin asked from the corner, where he, Kingsley and Hermione were shoulder to shoulder. 

"He is locked up in your room Ginny." Molly said as she looked at Ginny who was leaned over the couch inspecting George's ear. 

Ginny looked up, "he's not staying in there." She said slightly angry. 

Molly shook her head, "He won't be, I'm going to set up Bill's room." She looked around the room,"and I have his wand." She walked over and set it on the end table. 

"Where's Bill going to stay then?" Fred asked, still sitting on the floor next to his father. 

"We have to have someone watch the boy to make sure he doesn't try to escape. Bill will stay in the room with him." Molly informed. 

"And Fleur?" 

"She will stay with Ginny and Hermione." 

A popping noise came from outside, everyone held their breath for a moment. Before they all ran outside, leaving George on the couch. Two figures were walking towards the Burrow. 

"Remus!" Tonks said excited once her eyes landed on him. She flung herself into his arms, he gladly hugged her back. 

Ron made his way over to Hermione, "You made it." Hermione said once Ron was closer. 

They both hugged each other tightly. Ron looked around the yard, "Where's Harry?" 

Hermione held on to Ron tighter,"We don't know, we were hoping he was with you." 

He pushed Hermione back slightly so he could see her face,"What do you mean, you don't know where he is? He was with Hagrid wasn't he?" 

Hermione shook her head tears welling up in her eyes. 

"Were we the last back? Tonks asked releasing Lupin from her hug. 

"No." Ginny said making Ron finally notice she was there, "we're still waiting for Bill and Fleur and mad-eye to return." 

Kingsley cleared this throat,"I have to get back to downing street, tell me when the others make it back." He waved good bye to them all, and walked just beyond the Burrow's boundaries. 

Mrs. Weasley came out of the house and down the steps not moments after Kingsley left. She hugged Ron, glad he was unharmed. 

"How is George doing?" Lupin asked, making Ron look up with a confused expression. 

"What happened to him?" Ron asked his voice cracking. 

"He lost an ear." Mrs. Weasley informed her son. 

"how?" 

Before Molly could answer a thestral came soaring down with Bill and Fleur on its back. Molly smiled widely at the sight of her son. 

Before they all could hug the two getting off the thestral, Bill spoke, "Mad-eye's dead." He said with a vacant expression. 

It all dawned on them, no one knew what to say. Ron once again was hugging Hermione this time for comfort.  
>Bill looked around the yard just as Ron did, "Where's Harry?" <p>

"We best get inside now." Molly said ushering them all in. 

Fred was the first to tell George who had died. George just laid there with wide eyes it felt like an eternity until he closed them. 

Bill's question still wasn't answered yet,"Where's Harry?" He asked again. Fluer looked around the room concerned. 

"We don't know." Ginny said her voice higher than normal. 

"But I thought he was with-" Bill stopped mid-sentence once he saw Hagrids face. He had never seen Hagrid

look so vulnerable. 

"looking for me." Came a panting voice from the kitchen. 

Everyone looked at the person in front of them not sure if it were true. "Harry?" Ginny, Hermione, and Ron said all at once. 

"Ya it's me." he said still out of breath. 

Lupin pounced on him, and dragged him more into the kitchen. They were no longer in sight. All that could be heard were the slight mumbles of voices coming from the small kitchen. 

Lupin came back out with an arm around Harry, "It's him." He said relief washing over him. 

Everyone walked up to Harry and gave him a hug. Minutes later everyone was seated, and asking Harry questions. 

"What happened to you?" Lupin asked. 

Harry sighed, "I was saying good bye to the Dursleys when I was ambushed. I didn't see who it was." He looked around at everyone's face, "I wish I could say who it was, anyways I woke up an hour later tied up in my closet." Harry crossed his arms over his chest trying to remember, "I do remember one thing, I remember the person whoever it may be saying, 'I'm helping you.'"

A/N: The first two chapters are leading up to certain things so hang in there. :) Review please. 


	3. Chapter 3: Arrangment

A/N: Thank you, DuHasstBrenda, LifeStruckManiac, GK94, ripgirl202, thebookworm90, BlondieBubbles, dgirlm, cutipieeva, SupaaSweetApril,act-not-think, Koga's-Midnight-Lover, Neville's way to portrait, sarwhat77, for adding me to your story alerts.

Thank you, Nightmare's dephts, cutipieeva, act-not-think, LifeStruckManiac, froggirl101, lollipop950093, Koga's-Midnight-Lover, for adding me to your favorite stories. 

sweet-tang-honney: Thank you once again, it means a lot :) 

DuHasstBrenda: Thank you so so so much, that comment made my day. All comments put a smile on my face but yours made me jump for joy :) 

cascol3: Thank you, glad you're interested, I love to hear whats on peoples minds 

froggirl101: Thank you, I'm glad you think so

**Chater 3:**  
>Everyone started at Harry flabbergasted, George stirred on the couch and strained his eyes to look at Harry, "You have no idea who the person may be?" he asked. <p>

Harry shook his head, "Like I said I didn't see him." 

Ginny was seated on the ground next to Harry, she stared at him concerned, "Did you recognize the voice?"

she asked. 

Harry looked at her, "If I did, I would know who it was." He said slightly irritated with her question. 

"How'd you get out? Or untied." Fred asked leaning against the couch next to his twin. 

Harry shrugged, "My wand was laying beside me on the ground." 

"Harry there's something you need to know." Lupin said abruptly, causing everyone to look up at him concerned. "We have a slight problem." 

Harry looked around the room, "what do you mean?" 

Ginny put her hand on his shoulder, as Mrs. Weasley began to explain, "A student you go to school with-or did go to school with. Tired to be you." She paused to let Harry process the information. "He took the poly juice potion, and we all thought it was you at first. Until Lupin questioned him."She said as she gestured a hand at Lupin. 

"Who?" Harry asked trying to get to the point. 

Molly looked over at Hermione and Ron, "Would you like to tell him?" 

Hermione nodded, "I will." She stepped forward, "Harry, it was Draco Malfoy." 

Ron not knowing what was going on grabbed Hermione gently on the wrist, "What- what are you talking about?" He asked. 

Bill and Fleur looked at her also, not knowing what was going on. 

Lupin stepped up to explain further, "Draco Malfoy is upstairs locked in your room Bill." He said as he gestured towards Bill who looked shocked at the news. "I'm only guessing at this, since we haven't questioned him yet but I think that 'you know who' put him up to this." 

"Why else would he do this?" Fred said sarcasm slightly clinging to his voice. 

Lupin ignored him, and looked at Molly,"Did he tell you anything?" 

She shook her head, "No, the poly juice potion wore off, that's how I found out who he was."  
>Lupin and Molly looked down at Harry. <p>

Harry looked around at everyone, and sighed, "I want to see him." 

"I don't think-" 

"I want to see him." He said more demanding. 

Hermione walked over to Harry. "I don't think right now would be a good time." 

Ron walked over to Harry also, "I agree with Harry, I want to see him also." 

Molly shook her head, "Listen to Hermione. Right now wouldn't be a good time boys. " 

Lupin nodded, "We also don't want more than one person talking to him at a time. I have a feeling that he

wouldn't answer any questions if we had all of us in there." 

Harry clenched his fists at the sides of his legs, "He won't answer them anyways." 

"He will." Lupin simply stated. 

"So who what are we going to do about him?" Fred asked. 

"He is most likely working for 'you know who' but until we are certain he is, we just have to keep pestering him to tell us." Lupin looked over at Molly, "We should arrange a list on who gets to talk to him, and when." 

Molly nodded, and walked into the kitchen. 

"Alright, Bill since you are going to be sharing a room with him, you get to go first." 

Bill nodded, "So let me get this straight, I may be sharing a room with a death eater?" 

"correct." 

"And I get to question him first?" 

"Yes whenever you decide to head to bed." Lupin said as he made his way over to the kitchen to help Molly with the list.

Once Lupin was out of sight Hagrid talked, "I don't like the sound of this."

A/N: Alright third chapter down hehe :) Draco's in the next one.


	4. Chapter 4: Perpairing

Chapter four:

Bill began making his way up the stairs when Molly's voice stopped him, "Bill, the boy is in Ginny's room at the moment."

Bill turned around with a confused look,"I thought you said he was locked in my room?"

Molly sighed, "He will be once you get him."

Bill rolled his eyes,"I see." He began walking towards Ginny's room, "I'll go put him in mine then."

Molly smiled as Bill left the room, "Alright who wants to help me with dinner?" She said exhausted.

...

Bill gently opened Ginny's room, and quietly stepped in spotting Malfoy he Shut the door. Malfoy was looking through his sisters things.

Bill cleared his throat to signal he was in the room. Malfoy froze for a brief moment, then shot around to face his new visitor.

Malfoy stared at him for a moment then smirked, "Your a Weasley I presume."

Bill nodded,"Yes I am, what gave that away?" Bill joked.

Malfoy didn't respond staring at Bill intently.

Bill raised an eye brow,"I'm here to take you to your new room."

Malfoy scoffed,"You mean new prison."

Bill shrugged,"Depends on how you look at it I presume."

Bill led Malfoy to his room, "Here it is." Bill said simply as he opened the door.

Malfoy stepped in the room and glance around,"Do all the rooms look the same..."

Bill wasn't sure if it was actually a question he wanted answered, or he was just talking to himself. Choosing to ignore it he said,"I will bring up food for you in a bit."

"I don't need your food." Malfoy said disgusted at the thought.

"You have to eat sometime."

"I'd rather die." Malfoy responded and walked over to the bed and plopped down.

Bill shrugged, "Suit yourself, I'll be back in a few hours have fun by yourself."

Malfoy glared at Bill as he left the room and locked the door.

...

Bill made his way back downstairs and entered the kitchen to find Molly and Feur preparing supper.

"He's in my room."

Molly stopped getting out dishes and turned towards her son, "Alright, I'll have you give him the leftovers when we all are done eating."

"He said he won't eat our food."

Molly shook her head,"He will have to eat sometime, if anything I'll go talk to him."

Bill leaned up against the counter,"What makes you think he'll listen to you?"

She smiled,"I have ways."

Fleur began chuckling from the corner and put down a towel she was using to dry her hands,"Sounds

like Molly has it under control."

A/N: Sorry its so short... I kept putting this off next one will be longer- this time I mean it hehe... I

feel bad. :'(


End file.
